Stars
by Cherryb3
Summary: Who knew glow in the dark stars could bring a couple together.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this oneshot during school one day. I changed it a bit when I typed it though. I made it better…and longer. Oh well. Enjoy. Comment and review if you wanna, (even though it is greatly appreciated)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any characters, but I so wish I did so I could claim that it was my idea. But of course it would be all like this story so maybe it is a good thing that I don't own Naruto. But I don't own it.

**Stars**

There was a knock on Sasuke's door. No, not his house's door, but his bedroom door. Sure it was a little odder for it to be a knock on his bedroom door, but he really didn't live a normal life. Well seeing that since he was born girls all over the world had been chasing him. But there was one girl in particular that he didn't mind so much. She was his shield. She kept all the girls away from him and she treating him like a friend instead of a love interest, even though she felt the same way all the other girls did about him. But he would never know that.

It was like 11:30 at night. Usually no one would knock on your bedroom door at 11:30.

"_Who the heck could want me this late. Especially if they know I am trying to sleep!"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Who is it?" He said aloud, sounding a bit annoyed in the process.

"Me." A feminine voice said quietly.

She didn't try to wake him up. She really didn't want to either. She just decided it would be smart if she would tell him that she couldn't sleep. Especially seeing how it was his house she was staying at.

Sasuke had almost, well he actually did forget, forgotten that he had let her stay over tonight. It was too dark by the time she had to go and she walked there. Also it was storming so Sasuke didn't feel like driving her home. He told her to just stay in the guest room where she happened to stay in a lot lately.

"What do you want?" He asked, not sounding as annoyed as before.

"Ummm," she started. "I couldn't sleep so I wondered if you were awake. I thought maybe you would be asleep but I decided to visit you. But I was going to ask if I could stay here until I got tired. I will just go back to my room though." Sakura explained.

"So pretty much, you just wanted to come in?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but I will go if you want. Actually let me do that. Sorry Sasuke. Night." She said, turning around toward her room.

"Sakura, come in here. It is fine."

"Okay Sasuke." She said walking into his room.

Sakura walked toward where his bed was. Sasuke moved over in his bed so that Sakura could lay in his bed if she wanted.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said putting the sheet over her body but she kept her arms on top of the sheet.

The two layed there in silence for a few minutes. That was until Sakura said:

"Do I annoy you?"

"What?" He asked her back. He was now fully awake.

"Here, let me rephrase that question. Am I annoying to you right now?"

"Well…" he started, "I'm only annoyed with you right now because you came over here to talk and lay here until you are tired and you aren't even making yourself comfortable." He told her putting the 2 other blankets on his bed over her and moving her away from the very edge of the bed.

"_He is pulling me closer to him. He really cares, well maybe. No probably not, we're just friends. That's all we have been and all we ever will be." _Sakura thought to herself.

"Plus," He continued, making Sakura cease her train of thought, "I'm annoyed with you because you won't start a conversation with me. We both know we are awake and can talk. Also, you won't make eye contact with me. We are and have been friends Sakura. There is no reason for you to just look at my walls. You have seen them before."

"But I thought you wanted to sleep! Sorry." Sakura said, interrupting Sasuke.

"You woke me up," He said, "but I am not mad or annoyed because of that."

"Hey are those glow in the dark stars. Sorry, again." Sakura said interrupting Sasuke again. She was getting good at that.

She felt Sasuke move his head on the pillow. He looked up.

"Oh yeah." He answered. I forgot that I had them up there. I think that there are a few planets up there too."

When Sasuke said that Sakura just giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, matter of factly.

"It's just; I had these too as a kid. But mine fell off my ceiling. And you, being 17 have them on your ceiling, still! And also I have never noticed them and I have been in you room millions of times in the dark and light and I don't remember them." She explained.

"Well, my mom made sure that they stayed on. They used to help e sleep when I was younger. I would look at them and make my own constellations. And a lot of the time I would try to count them all. Either way, I would fall asleep soon enough."

"I bet that there are like 200 stars on your ceiling!" Sakura said containing her giggles and amazement.

"Yeah I don't think I ever got to count them all without falling asleep." He said.

Sakura just laughed at his comment. You would think by now he would be able to count them. But hey, whatever. He apparently forgot about them which meant that he went to bed either thinking about stuff or just by his own tiredness.

"You know which one is my favorite?" he asked, making Sakura turn her head to look back at the stars instead of Sasuke's face.

"You have a favorite plastic, glow in the dark star?"

"Yeah, I even named it." He said.

"You're weird." She told him.

"Excuse me, but you're weird too." He said.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Whatever. So which is your favorite?" She asked.

"That one." He said pointing to an old looking but bright glowing star.

Sasuke's favorite star was right above his one light. So of course it glowed the brightest.

"Why do you like that one?" She asked, wondering why her best guy friend liked one specific star. Enough to even name it.

"Because it shines the brightest out of all the stars. It always catches my eye and stands out."

"Well duh Sasuke! It is above the light you always have on. Of course it will shine the brightest." Sakura said matter of factly this time.

"It wasn't always over that light. I have changed my room around since I was like 3 and got the stars put up there. Thank you very much. It has always glown the brightest." Sasuke explained to her, looking into her eyes.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes, knowing she had been corrected.

"Anyway, I like this one because it reminds me of someone I really care about." Sasuke remarked.

"So you like someone who shines bright?" Sakura asked. "Or are they bright as in smart?"

"Both Sakura, I mean in both ways I guess."

The two teens were silent for a bit. Sakura was taking in what Sasuke said. Sakura then just decided to go with her gut feeling and ask Sasuke an important question.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Who is this person you care about?"

"The same person I think I have fallen in love with."

"You can't be serious Sasuke. You are 17! You can't love someone or think you love someone." She shot back at him.

"And just why not."

"Ugh! Whatever, who is it?" She said a bit annoyed but a bit disappointed as well.

"I won't tell you." He said, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"Fine." She said back, kind of disappointed.

She really wanted to know seeing how she felt that she had feelings for him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I just wanted to know. That's all."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because, it really isn't."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Sasuke knew when something was bothering her. They had been friends for years, ever since they were born and they were also teammates. They went to the same preschool and hung out at least once a week! Sometimes even more. Which was exactly the reason why Sakura was there right now.

"It's noting." She said to him. "Seriously."

"Oh yeah? Don't lie to me Haruno!" Sasuke told her in a serious like tone.

"Okay, I'll tell you." She said. She took in a deep breath. "See there is this boy that I like."

"Ah, I see." He said. "Boy problems."

"Yeah, but I don't think he likes me back." She explained.

"How do you know?"

"Because we are only friends. I think that's all we will ever be too. Plus he told me he likes someone."

"Did he say who?' Sasuke asked. Sort of interested in who she liked.

Since Sakura was his best girl friend he wanted to know. Also since he liked her a lot more than just a friend. It just kind of happened when they were picked to be on the same team as Naruto.

"No he wouldn't tell me. Some type of stupid pride thing I think."

"Oh." He said. It went quiet again. Until Sakura said:

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Sak?"

"Do I know the girl that you like?"

"Yes Sak, you do."

"Really well?"

"I would say yes. You probably know her the best out of anyone."

"Oh. Do I see her everyday?"

"I believe so."

"So I spend a lot of time with her then."

"Yep. You do."

"Have you known her for a long time?"

"Yeah, many years."

"Did she go to preschool with you, I mean, us?"

"Yeah," he said chuckling a bit at her latest question.

"Do you REALLY like her?" Sakura asked, stressing the word really.

"Yeah, I think I may even love her." He told her.

She was quiet for a few seconds. She was really hurting to know that Sasuke loved a girl that wasn't her. Even though she loved him, she felt that Sasuke should love her back. But by hearing this, she was faced with the facts that Sasuke didn't love her. He loved someone else.

"Does your family know her? Better yet, do they like her?" She managed to choke out as she sort of held back tears.

"Yeah, to both." He answered.

"Is she nice?"

"Very."

"Would she be jealous if she knew you were lying in a bed next to me?"

"Hmmm." He answered, really thinking about this one. "I'm not quite sure.

"Oh okay. Well this is my last question." She told him.

"Okay shoot."

"Does she know that you like her?"

"I don't think so." Was Sasuke's reply.

Sakura thought about who it was. Who could it possibly be? She went through the list of girls that she knew well and went to the same preschool as her and Sasuke. The only people she could think of were Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

"_Maybe it is Ino." _Sakura thought. _"But it could also be anyone of the 3." _Just then Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"This boy you like." Sasuke started, "Do I know him?"

"Yeah."

"Is he nice?"

"To me yeah, to others, most the time. Unless they bother him or he just doesn't like them."

"So he would take good care of you?"

"Yeah." She said dreamily.

"Do you really like him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. Ever since I met him."

"And that was?" he asked making a circular motion with his hand telling her to continue.

"A while ago. I have known him for a long time."

"_Shoot!"_ Sasuke thought. _"She likes Lee!"_

"Is he weird?" Sasuke blurted out, trying to make sure it wasn't Lee.

"Sometimes, but that's a reason why I like him so much."

"_Dang it! It really is Lee!"_ Sasuke thought.

"What's his favorite color?"

"Wow, random question. I don't know I think it changes. There are a few that I would say he likes and would consider his favorite color." Sakura said laughing a bit.

"Would all of are friends approve of you going out with him?"

"Yes Sasuke, they would. I think they would actually be thrilled."

"Does he know you like him so much?"

"No." She said with a frown. "At least I don't think so."

"Does he like you?"

"I already told you, I don't think so!" She yelled, tears almost flowing out of her eyes and onto her check. "Especially since he said he liked another girl!"

"Wait, did he actually say he liked another girl? And did you actually tell him how you felt?" Sasuke asked her.

"No. I tried but he said how he liked another girl! He never even gave me a name!" Sakura said, tears now finding their way to her check.

Sasuke's thought process changed from Lee to him right after she said their friends would be happy about it. They all thought Lee was strange and wouldn't ever approve of Sakura dating him. But Sasuke on the other hand, would make them all happy. Sensing Sakura's tears he was going to ask her one last question that would wrap it all up.

"When did he tell you this?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"A few minutes ago!" She pretty much yelled because of frustration.

"But only you and I were talking a few minutes ago." He said smirking even more now.

"_**Busted!" **_Inner Sakura told her.

"_Shut it!" _She told her inner recalling what happened.

"Sak!" Sasuke said. "You like me don't you!"

"Ummm…" she hesitated but decided that since he already figured it out, because of her stupidity, she continued. "Yes Sasuke, I like you. Heck I even love you!"

Once Sakura had said that though she looked away from Sasuke. Not only because of the blush on her checks, which Sasuke really wouldn't have seen anyway, but she looked away because she felt that if she made eye contact her heart would burst. She still felt that Sasuke liked Ino, not her.

"Sak!" he said excitedly. "That's great!"

"What? Why?" She asked, slowly moving her head to make eye contact again.

"Because, the girl I like is…is you!" He said to her, saying the last part shyly and quieter, but just loud enough so Sakura could hear him.

"Wow, you two will be…wait WHAT!" She asked in shock. "What did you say?"

"I said I like…no love you too!"

Sakura didn't say a word. Mostly because she was overcome with happiness. It was like a burden was lifted off of her. She was mostly relieved that Sasuke had the same feelings for her that she had for him. How awkward would it have been if she confessed her love for him and he said, "Oh I'm glad you like me, but I like someone else. Sorry. Let's just be friends!"

"So," She said after a few minutes, "you really like me?"

"No, I don't." Sakura's heart sank. "I love you!" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Now go to sleep. We have stuff to do tomorrow."

"Okay." Sakura answered, yawning.

Sasuke took his arms and encircled them around her petit waist. He pulled her closer to him as well.

"Hold on." Sakura said fixing herself so she was even more comfortable as well as Sasuke.

"Goodnight Sak. I love you." Sasuke told her.

"But Sasuke?"

But before Sakura could finish the rest of her thought, Sasuke kissed her on the lips. He let her lips go quickly because he was a little to tired to make out right now. He went to say goodnight but he already realized that Sakura was asleep, in HIS arms, just like he had dreamt of since he was 12. A few minutes after he finished stroking her hair, he was asleep as well.

It was 9 am. The time Sasuke told his mother to wake him the night before. She knocked on his door. There was no answer. Since there was no answer she decided to just walk in. That was when she saw the cutest thing. Sasuke and Sakura, cuddled cutely in Sasuke's bed.

"I need to show Itachi!" she said. "He will tell me what to do!"

A few minutes later, Sasuke's mother appeared again, but this time she brought Sasuke's brother and Father.

"Good job son." His father said, proud that at least one of his boy's could get a girlfriend. And nice, sensible, cute one at that.

"Nice going little brother. I knew you could get her eventually." Itachi said, also proud of his little brother and happy that Sasuke got what he wanted.

Sasuke woke up. The 3 people in his room had sensed this and moved quickly and quietly. Sasuke looked at the girl lying on his chest. He had to make sure he didn't dream it. He stoked her soft pink locks again. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was his.

"Hi Saku." He said nudging her to wake her, even though he wanted her to sleep a little longer.

"Sasu?" she asked groggily opening up her eyes slowly to see Sasuke looking at her. "What time is it?" she asked opening her eyes fully.

"Time to go tell people I finally told you that I like you." Sasuke said, kissing her forehead.

"Wait a second." She said.

"Okay?"

"We are like actually dating now?"

"Yeah I guess if that's…"but he couldn't finish his sentence because the girl he was talking to was attacking his lips with her own.

Yep, they were defiantly going to be more than friends. They were even going to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend. They were going to be husband and wife soon enough. Everyone knew it. So not only were they BFF's but they were also soul mates. From the day they met until the day they would die, but that won't be for a long time.


End file.
